Assumptions
by Maple Isabell
Summary: Harry James Potter knew what he had assumed was wrong of him. However, he was going to choke on his pride when he swallowed it to apologize. Apologizing to his worst enemy, none other than Severus Snape..Because assumptions make an ass out of you and me.
1. Apology

Harry James Potter knew what he had assumed was wrong of him. However, he was going to choke on his pride when he swallowed it to apologize. Apologizing to his worst enemy, none other than Severus Snape, was one of the hardest things he had ever done in his eleven years of life. This was up there with dealing with Aunt Marge's visits.

It was the end of the year feast for the first year Hogwarts student. Through out the year Harry had been assuming that all the misdeeds were the product of the snarky potions master. However, the old saying that "assuming makes an ass out of you and me" had been very true, in this case. Harry's Gryffindor pride was screaming at him to not do what he was about to but his sense of morality and being true was winning over. Harry gave a heavy sigh that caught the attention of Hermione and Ron, his two best friends.

"What is the matter, Harry?" Hermione leaned over from across the table.

"It is nothing, 'Mione." He replied with another sigh. The feast was soon to end and this was the only chance he was going to get. This was the decision that was going to change the course of events for his life forever. "Here we go." Harry stood up from his spot at the table and started towards the teachers table.

"What is he doing?" Ron asked Hermione with an incredulous look on his face.

"I have no idea." She answered, with a similar look on her face.

Harry was too far now. There was no turning back from this. Nothing whatsoever could stop him now. The teachers were already looking at him; he had managed to catch the attention of half the student population by this point as well. He was most of the way there. Harry James Potter made b-line for a specific teacher. His breath was coming in harsh catches by this point and he could feel his face turning a shade of pink. He stepped up to the man with as dark hair as Harry himself. The man who hated him and had made the first year potions class miserable.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?" Severus was giving Harry a skeptical look.

"I-I-" Harry took a breath to steady him. "I wanted to apologize for assuming such horrible things about you. I am sorry; I realize you are not particularly keen on my company. In fact I am almost positive you hate me. However, I still would like to apologize and I hope you accept." Harry said all of this quickly and did not give Snape much room to put a word in. The entire hall was silent. The look Professor Snape was giving Harry was completely priceless. It was a mix of horror, shock, and confusion. For once Snape did not have a smart comment to say.

As the apology rushed from Harry Potter's mouth, yes a Potter had just apologized; Snape was having trouble comprehending the statement. The first words that registered were "sorry" and "hate." The boy thought he hated him. Snape was not partial to him by any means but he certainly did not hate him. Severus looked into Harry's eyes and saw the complete determination in them. A Potter had just apologized to a Snape and he meant every word of it. Severus was uncertain of what to say. He stood up quickly and gestured for Harry to follow him trough the door behind the teachers table. Harry followed, giving off another sigh, although this one more quiet and personal.

Harry was not sure of what to make of this. He was expecting a rude comment and an abrupt dismissal. However, the green eyed eleven year old received neither. Instead he received and invitation. Harry followed without comment. He was led through the door, as he left the Great Hall and shut the door, he heard the whispers begin. Oh, the rumors that would stem from this. Snape led him to a smaller antechamber with little decoration and torches for lighting. The professor spun around to face Harry, who flinched a bit at the sudden movement.

"Mr. Potter, why do you assume that I hate you?" That was not what Harry was expecting.

"Uhm…I just assumed as much. I am certain you have never said a nice thing to me in the year that I have been here." Harry replied in an uncertain tone. There was that word again, the word that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. Assume.

"My interactions with you were nothing near kind. However, I do not think I have ever given you the right to assume that I hate you. Dislike, possibly, maybe even a complete lack of concern. But I do not hate you, Mr. Potter." Harry gave Snape a skeptical look and shrugged.

"Well, none the less. I wanted to apologize for thinking you were the one who was attempting to end my life."

"Well, I thank you, Mr. Potter. Was it necessary to say so in front of the entire school population?"

"Yes, if I didn't than no one would have believed me, and I still would have felt bad." Harry was attempting to convince himself that he had done the right thing, no matter how much pride he was currently choking on. Snape nodded at this statement.

"Well, I accept your apology. However, do not assume that I will be treating you any differently than I have in the past." Harry smiled at the man who he was beginning to understand, at least a small amount.

"I will not. Thank you Professor." Harry turned and began to leave to antechamber. It was the beginning of what was going to be an interesting mutual agreement.

AN: Tell me what you think. There will be more to come. A mentor fanfic, I think. I will keep you on your toes. I do not own HP characters. Read and Review. Please and Thank You. (Not meant to rhyme)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter's summer could not have been worse. He was stuck at the Dursley's, his friends had not sent him a single letter, and to top this all off, a house elf had landed him with bars on his windows. "I have a headache." He muttered, Hedwig giving a small hoot, as if to reassure him it would be okay. Harry had actually managed to do all of his summer work; how he managed it was beyond the soon to be twelve year old. The cat flap on his door rattled and he looked down to see a bowl of soup slip through it. Upon further investigations, he found it to be cold and rather unappetizing. Harry ate half before slipping the rest into the Hedwig's cage. Afterwards he turned in for the night.

Harry was abruptly awoken from a deep slumber by a roaring engine and bright lights shining into his room. Outside the bars was Ron Weasley staring at him. "Hi ya, Harry." He whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"We have come to rescue you." Fred or George, Harry was not sure of which, replied from somewhere inside the car.

"Stand back." Ron attached a chain to the bars on the windows and Harry watched as the bars were wrenched away from the brick. Fred/George jumped through to help Harry with his trunk and owl. They had gotten everything in the car before Harry's bedroom door slammed open with Vernon Dursley and all his bulk standing there.

"Where do you think you are going?" He barged into the room but Harry made a last minute jump through the window and into the car. As the group drove away he could hear his uncle's screams fading away.

The drive to The Burrow was mostly uneventful but the arrival was more than amusing. Molly Weasley was beyond angry. She began her rant soon after the four boys entered. She settled Harry down with a plate of food while she gave a speech to her sons. Mr. Weasley was the next to arrive followed by a flustered Ginny. His stay at the Weasley's was the most entertaining summer he had to date. There was always something fun to do at The Burrow. But his stay was all to short as the summer was coming to a close.

It was the Harry's first attempt at flooing and he had managed to end up in some dark damp store with cracked glasses and no one around. Harry stumbled out of the decrepit fire place and fell forward. His glasses flew across the room and he was shocked to see a pair of blurry boots in front of his face. Harry looked up but could not make out who was in standing there.

Severus Snape had entered Borgin and Burkes to see if there were any potions ingredients the he required for his store at the school. When he entered that day he did not know he was going to come feet to face with Harry Potter, the boy who had been plaguing his thoughts for the entire summer. Severus was just shocked to see the boy stumble out of the fire place in the back and fall, his glasses sliding a little way off. It seemed Harry had not figured out who was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, I do seem to find you at the oddest of times. I would assume that you did not mean to fall face first into a dark arts store. Particularly one in Knockturn Alley." Harry's face dawned with recognition.

"Professor Snape, I got lost. I was with the Weasley's and I have never flooed before and I have no idea where I am." Harry stood up shakily and attempted to look at the Professor. His horrible vision made this slightly more difficult than usual. He looked at the floor and tried to find his glasses. He looked at what he thought was his glasses and as he stepped over to grab them he heard a deafening crunch "Oh no." Harry whimpered and looked down. There under his foot was what was left of his poor glasses.

Snape almost felt sorry for the boy when his glasses came to an end below the twelve year olds feet. Snape had started to reach over and stop the boy before he stepped on them but he had started too late.

"My poor glasses, now how am I going to see? There is no way Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia will get me a new pair." Harry was starting to panic. He hated not being able to see correctly. His relatives had only gotten him the glasses after the teachers at his elementary school had hounded them for weeks about Harry not being able to see what was being written on the boards and in the books. Even then they were not the correct prescription and had not been renewed in years. He reached down with shaking hands and picked up the bent and broken frames.

"Mr. Potter, come with me. You being in here is dangerous enough. You being in here unable to see is beyond me being able to just leave and still feel good about myself." Snape grabbed the depressed boy's upper arm and started towards the front of the store. He was almost there when Lucius Malfoy and his son walked in. There was a second of stunned silence between both parties.

"Snape."

"Malfoy." Both inclined their heads in a polite hello. Snape's head was reeling with a way to get Potter out before Malfoy Sr. noticed the boy. Harry had managed to slide behind his Professor, like a kindergartner on the first day of class. His glasses were forgotten in his hand.

"What brings you here?" Lucius looked at the calm form of his old comrade. Draco was looking around trying to find other things to entertain himself with. His father and potions professor held little interest for him.

"I was in need of certain potion ingredients that are harder to find in the shops of Diagon Alley." Snape was trying to cut the conversation as short as possible without being rude. It was that moment that Draco Malfoy turned and saw his rival using the Potions master as a shield.

"Potter! What are you doing here?"

"Damn." Was all Snape could manage before he hustled the blind Harry out of the store in great haste. Outside the store people looked on as Severus rushed towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was a short trip, with Harry being drug by his upper arm, stumbling the whole way. When they stopped Harry could only tell they had run into Diagon Alley by the sun actually showing through to the streets. The bright colors were swimming around him in a blurry mass. "Give me your glasses." Snape demanded, and Harry gave up what was left of his corrective lenses. Snape gave them a fast examination. "These are completely beyond repair." With those words Harry almost burst into tears. He took a shaky breath, attempting to control the urge to cry.

"Well, that is no good." That was all Harry could muster up to say.

"Owl your relatives. Ask for a new pair." Snape was attempting to make the boy feel better; he could hear Harry's voice cracking.

"They will not get me a new pair. I had to beg for that pair. Even then they didn't give me food for three days as payment." When Harry finished that sentence he slapped his hand over his mouth. '_How could I say so much?_' Harry had mastered not showing what had happened to him at the Dursley's so long ago he could not believe he had actually just said that, and to Snape none the less.

"What? They do not feed you there?" Snape had never focused much on Harry's appearance but now that he thought about it, when Harry had first come to Hogwarts he was exceptionally small for his age. Over the year the boy had grown to a more acceptable weight, but looking at him now. He was small and scrawny again, even with weeks at The Burrow and Molly's cooking. Harry was looking at the ground, with no intention of looking back up or answering. "Answer me, Mr. Potter. Do your guardians feed you or not?" Severus' voice became a harsh command.

"Only sometimes." Harry just shrugged. Severus groaned. He looked at the sky and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damn." Two times in a row today. Snape was on a roll. '_Now what?_' Was all Snape could think of, other than '_I am never going shopping again._'

AN: Sorry the first part was rushed. I really did not want to focus on that part of the summer.

**Maddy9:** Thank you for the review. I thought so too. Hopefully there will be more of them.

**RebeccaRoy:** Thank you very much. I try. ^_^

**Nanchih:** I know right. Personal experience has taught me that pride is not always the best way to go. Thank you for the review.

This is a one time thing. I just wanted to thank the people who reviewed first. The rest will be broader unless there is a specific question that needs answering. So ask away if you are confused about anything. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Severus Snape looked down at Harry Potter once more. "Why did you not tell anyone that your guardians were abusing you?" Snape could do more than imagine what it felt like to be alone in an abusive environment; he knew that pain first hand.

"They did not really abuse me. My Aunt and Uncle never hit me harder than a slap. They just did not feed me sometimes. I am not saying it was right, but they didn't beat me. The only one who beat me was my cousin." Harry shrugged his shoulders again. He was trying to play off the things that happened to him, as he usually did.

"Mr. Potter, not feeding is a form of abuse. It is neglect of a minor, if I were going to be specific." Severus' headache was only getting worse the more he learned about the boy. "None the less, the first thing we have to do is get you a new pair of glasses. We can go to St. Mungos for that."

"We have to tell Mrs. Weasley. She is probably really scared right now." Harry looked at Snape and then looked around at his surroundings, as if he could see more than blurry shapes and colors. As though Molly Weasley could feel Harry saying her name, she appeared out of the crowd, nearly sprinting. She came up to the two huffing and puffing from her run. Behind her came the rest of the Weasleys and the Grangers.

"Harry! I was looking everywhere for you! I was so worried!" Molly was in a near panic and kept poking and prodding said boy to check for injuries. "Where are your glasses, dear?" She had just noticed the obvious absence of his spectacles. Snape chose this point in time to step in.

"Mr. Potter's glasses came to an untimely end when he landed in the wrong store. He stepped on them. I was just about to come find you before I took him to St. Mungo's to get his eyes checked and a new pair of glasses made." Mrs. Weasley was giving the Potions Professor a look of complete shock.

"Are you sure, Severus? I can take him. It is no problem." In fact it was a problem. Molly was not going to make Harry pay for his own glasses. However, she did not have the money at the moment. Paying for the school supplies of her other children was already straining the bank.

"It is fine, Molly. I will take care of it." Severus grabbed Harry's upper arm lightly and started towards an appariation point.

"Severus, what about his books?" Molly caught up to him as the dark haired man stopped and looked at the plump, homely, red headed witch. Harry grabbed his money pouch and handed held it out where he thought Mrs. Weasley was standing.

"Here just take my money pouch." Molly gave the boy an uncertain look. She really would rather not.

"Put that away, boy." Severus snapped before producing his own black money pouch out of one of his cloaks pockets. He handed the pouch to Mrs. Weasley. "Buy him his books and all." Snape looked at Harry. "Do you need any potions supplies?" Harry could only shake his head as he put his pouch away. He was not sure what think about this. Professor Snape was paying for his things. Hermione and Ron stood near the back with shock plainly on their faces. Mrs. Weasley nodded to them both before hugging Harry and herding the crew along down the alley. Snape once again continued on his way to the appariation point.

"Are you taking me to St. Mungo's, Professor?" Harry was stumbling along side the tall man. One of Snape's steps equaled two of Harry's. It was hard for the young boy to keep up; the colors blurred by, none of the random splotches and blurs making sense to the boy.

"Naturally. We have already discussed this." Snape was just as snappy as he was before.

"Why did you pay for my books? I would have. I always do." Harry only received a noncommittal grunt in return. In fact Snape was not entirely sure why he had done it either. He had seen Harry reach for his money pouch and Severus just had the feeling it was not right for an twelve year old to pay for his schooling.

_What is possibly wrong with me?_ Snape was hurrying a boy, none other than Harry Potter, to the hospital just so the boy could get some new glasses. Why did Snape care at all?

The two reached the point and Snape told Harry to hold onto his arm tightly. Snape flinched when the green eyed boy grabbed his left arm, where his mark happened to be. An act that Harry did not miss and planned to ask about later. It was sudden, when the feeling of being pulled through a very tight tube that seemed to cut off Harry's breathing. When the two landed inside a cool lobby, which Harry assumed was the lobby of St. Mungo's, Harry squeezed Snape's arm as tight as he could to stop from throwing up. "That was horrible." The small boy said in shock. Snape merely began walking towards the receptionist.

The receptionist had looked up at the sound of the common wizarding form of transportation. None other than Severus Snape had just appeared in lobby and was leading a small boy who looked no older than nine or ten. "Professor, what do we owe this visit?" Snape was usually only here to help with the multiple potions that needed to be brewed daily. "I was not aware you had any young relatives, let alone a son." This sentence was met with stunned silence from both males.

"We aren't related." Severus and Harry said in unison. The receptionist raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry about the confusion. What can I do for you?"

"I just need to get Mr. Potter's eyes looked at and a new pair of glasses made." Snape lightly nudged Harry forward. Harry waved in that general direction.

"Absolutely. Fill out this paperwork and I will get an optometrist with you as quickly as possible." She handed the parchment and a self refilling quill over to Snape.

"Thank you." He brought Harry to the two mutely colored chairs by the wall. He directed Harry into a seat. "Don't move." Severus told the boy as he sat down himself. Harry was about to say something snappy back but stopped himself at the last minute. Snape was being nice so he tried to behave, for now. Snape looked down at the questionnaire in front of him. He could only answer a few of the questions.

"What does it say?" Harry looked over at the black and white blur that was Snape.

"It is asking about your medical history. Did you ever go to a muggle hospital?" Harry shook his head. "Did you ever go to a doctor in general?"

"Only the times I had to go see Madame Pomfrey." Snape sighed in frustration.

"Any broken bones?" Negative. "Any allergies?" A shrug. "Last eye doctor visit?" The you-already-know-the-answer-to-that look. "Birthday."

"July 31st. You know that to."

"This is very frustrating."

"I would fill it out if I could see it."

"Your handwriting is atrocious."

"I am not very good with a quill. I am used to modern tools. Like pens and pencils." Harry replied, the last part more sarcastic. Snape only shook his head. He was finished with the form and was wondering what to do about signing. Technically only the Dursley's could sign. They were obviously not present.

"Professor Snape and Mr. Potter?" A young witch with curly dark red hair and bright blue eyes walked up to the two wizards. "I am Adan Cross. I am the optometrist on duty today."

When Snape looked up at the sound of a young woman's voice his mind had known for years that Lily Evans had been the only woman to ever steal his heart. However, when he saw Adan Cross. She stole his soul. Severus looked at the out stretched hand. It took a moment before he could register that he was supposed to shake said hand. Severus stood up quickly and shook Adan's hand lightly. "It is nice to meet you Dr. Cross. Mr. Potter here has managed to break his glasses, although I cannot say they were much use before." Harry was smirking. He may have been half blind but he could still hear the way he spoke to the young witch.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cross." Harry stood up as well. He unconsciously reached for Snape's arm. Snape unconsciously answered by moving so Harry could grab it.

"Well, let's get you back to the exam room and see what we can do about a pair of glasses." Dr. Cross led the two back through a pair of swinging double doors and down a long hallway. They stopped half way and she directed them into a room with bland decorations and what one would typically find in a doctor's office. "Sit down Harry, and I will look at your eyes." Severus picked up the boy, who gave a little yelp or surprise, and plopped him down with out warning. The parchment with all his information was handed to the doctor. She glanced over it quickly. She pulled out her wand and began a series of diagnostic tests. She led on small talk with Harry the entire time. Harry may not have noticed but Snape could tell the questions were not as simple as the boy thought they were. She was trying to get information about his home life.

It took about ten minutes before Adan had come to the conclusion that one, the boy needed a new pair of glasses for his horrendous eye sight, and two, needed to be taken from his current guardians. She smiled at the young boy in front of him and motioned for Snape to follow her into the hallway. The blue eyed witch shut the door to make sure Harry did not over hear. "Who is he currently living with?"

"He stays with his relatives in Surrey." Snape supplied.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed the obvious neglect from these relatives?" Adan was furious.

"I do not know. I have limited contact with him. I am only his professor. You will have to ask Dumbledore or Molly Weasley or Poppy Pomfrey." Snape did not get defensive but this was hardly the Potion Master's fault. Adan only hmfed and continued with the informational.

"Well, his eye sight is horrible. It has not helped that he has not had a pair of glasses that actually suit him in his entire life. It also does not help that he is malnourished and has been for quite some time. But there is a more serious matter at hand." Snape nodded for her to continue. "Harry is a very powerful wizard. He has so much magic in him that it has affected him physically. The power is washing over him constantly. Always there. It has put a lot of stress on his body. He has no outlet for this magic. So, the magic made an outlet of its own. It began wearing down the part of his brain that controls his eyesight. The power is like a rock in a river. And the rock is his eye sight. It is continuously rushing over this rock until there is nothing left but pebbles or sand."

"So you are saying that Harry is going blind." Severus was in shock.

"Yes, by the beginning of his third year at Hogwarts he will no longer be able to see."

AN: Alright. Here is chapter 2. Read and Review. Please and thank you. I do not own HP characters and etc..


End file.
